


[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.12. 親熱

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day.12. 親熱</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很久沒更的30題</p><p>題目都親熱了……所以這是一篇短短的PwP<br/>不解釋就是想吃甜肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.12. 親熱

＿＿＿

 

在進入巴奇的身體裡之後，史蒂夫維持著坐在床上正面擁抱巴奇的姿勢，讓巴奇坐在自己的大腿上。

史蒂夫的陰莖深深地埋在巴奇的內部，彼此之間毫無縫隙地緊緊擁抱著。

濕熱的肉壁柔軟而緊密地包裹著堅硬的肉棒，隨著兩人無比合拍的心跳像是要將兩人融合在一起般地親密結合。

輕輕捧起巴奇的臉，史蒂夫低下頭，額頭抵著巴奇的，手指穿過汗濕的髮間溫柔地按摩著他的頭皮。

巴奇雙手環抱著史蒂夫的肩膀，掌心緊貼著他微微滲出汗水的結實背部，一雙修長的腳纏繞著史蒂夫，小腿肚慢慢地在他的腰間跟臀部輕輕擺動磨蹭著。

「嗯……史蒂夫……」

巴奇情不自禁用軟軟的鼻音舒服地呢喃著，閉上眼睛享受戀人的溫柔服務。

史蒂夫瞇起漂亮的蔚藍眼眸凝視著巴奇，帶著溫暖的笑意低問著：「什麼事？巴奇……」

半睜開盪漾著水霧的灰藍眼眸，巴奇右手滑到史蒂夫的手背，史蒂夫反手握住，兩人十指緊扣。接著巴奇的金屬左手滑到史蒂夫的後腦勺上，稍微用力按下，張開嘴輕咬住史蒂夫的上唇，用自己的嘴唇含著那片薄薄的唇瓣，低沉著情欲的沙啞嗓音：「我真想把你吃下去。」

說著，巴奇故意施力收縮著甬道，絞住史蒂夫的陰莖，發出挑逗或者該說是挑釁般的輕笑聲。

巴奇緊致的體內所帶來的快感讓史蒂夫忍不住皺起眉發出一聲呻吟，然後不甘示弱地咬了回去，抓著巴奇的腰往下拉並扭動著臀部，故意在敏感的內壁磨蹭著。

「啊……」酥酥麻麻的快感從內側擴散至全身，巴奇忍不住仰起頭發出舒服的嘆息。

感受到在巴奇因體內史蒂夫的動作而顫抖，史蒂夫轉而啃咬著巴奇微啟的唇瓣，調笑道：「你不是已經在吃了？還咬著不肯放。」

急促的喘了幾口氣後，巴奇眼中閃著近乎妖媚的神采凝視著史蒂夫。

「不夠……」巴奇笑瞇著眼將史蒂夫勾到面前，緊貼著他的臉，伸出嫣紅的舌尖舔了舔濕潤的唇瓣，「遠遠不夠……」

低頭望著愛人充滿魅惑的姿態，史蒂夫的喉頭上下滾動，蔚藍色的雙眼被情慾染成深沉的藍黑。

「好……都給你……巴奇……」飽含著濃厚情欲的低啞嗓音震動著巴奇的耳膜，讓他升起一股顫慄。

接著史蒂夫猛地翻了個身將巴奇壓到了床墊上，巴奇的兩條腿被往上高高抬起抵到史蒂夫的肩膀上。史蒂夫雙手抬起巴奇結實的臀部，分開兩片臀瓣，因為吞入自身碩大的欲望而被撐得毫無皺摺的穴口裸露而出。

感到史蒂夫將陰莖抽出後，突然的空虛感讓巴奇抱著期待與不安地扭動著身體。從鼻子裡發出不耐的哼哼聲。

沒讓巴奇失望，史蒂夫緊接著馬上用力將整根又硬又粗的火熱一口氣刺進那處小洞內。

「啊啊！」瞬間被貫穿的衝擊迫使巴奇弓起腰，仰起頭發出舒爽的痛呼。

巴奇緊閉著雙眼，任由生理性的淚水從眼角滑落，顫抖著嘴唇感受著滾燙的凶器卡入體內深楚所帶來的脹熱感以及被填滿的充實。

「夠了嗎？」低聲說著，史蒂夫趨身向前，碩大的肉棒緩緩地往不住收縮的溫熱內部裡進得更深。

連深處都被脹得滿滿的巴奇微微顫抖著，伸出雙手拉過史蒂夫，舔了舔他的嘴唇，低啞著嗓音：「夠了……」

接著兩人輕笑著在彼此臉上留下印記。從如小雞啄米般輕點、幼犬們互相嬉戲般地輕咬，一直到彼此唇舌交纏的劇烈熱吻。紊亂厚重的氣息在空隙間流竄。

有時候，他們會彷彿恨不得將對方啃下吞入般地激烈尋求著彼此。那是混合了愛情與肉欲的衝動。只想著要利用彼此的肉體達到快感的高潮。

有時候，他們就只是喜歡兩個人依偎在一起的感覺。那是無關性、欲望的衝動。就只是想要透過薄薄的一層肌膚感受著彼此的體溫，確信對方的存在。

而現在，他們兩種都想要。

交換著彼此的唾液後，從插入之後就一直停留著的史蒂夫抬起頭，在兩人之間牽出了一條淫靡的銀色絲線，然後斷裂開來。

史蒂夫雙手往後滑並抓住了巴奇的大腿與臀部的交接處，挺動著腰開始了緩慢的抽插。

「嗯嗯……啊……史蒂夫……」

往上弓著身體，巴奇胡亂地抓著床單，全身隨著史蒂夫每一次在體內的律動所帶來的快感而顫抖抽蓄。

史蒂夫堅硬的陰莖在巴奇柔軟的肉壁內進進出出，不停摩擦著敏感的腸壁，彷彿跳動著的火炎在體內燃燒，帶給巴奇的除了難以言喻的快感，還有無法形容的滿足感。

「巴奇……」

抽插的速度越來越快。溫柔的低聲呼喚著他的愛人，史蒂夫緊抓著巴奇的大腿在那銷魂的內部奔馳的力道與速度卻近乎瘋狂，激烈地幾乎要擦破那脆弱的甬道。

但是巴奇的肉體是那麼神奇，富有彈性的腸道心甘情願的承受著猛力的衝撞。自主分泌出液體潤滑、緩和。每次時抽出時就有大量的體液流出，再被重重擠入。濕潤而緊窄。溫熱而柔軟，如此貼合著史蒂夫。一切的一切，就像是為了史蒂夫而存在。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了。在頂入深處時，在巴奇因自己帶給他快感而忘情呻吟時，在自己因那緊緻舒適的火熱肉體的快感而爽到頭皮發麻時。

剛才巴奇說想把史蒂夫吃下去，史蒂夫又何嘗不是？

遠遠不夠？

是的，永遠都不夠。不管他們怎麼擁抱著彼此，怎麼感受彼此的體溫，永遠都不夠。

如果可以，他是真的想跟巴奇永遠融為一體，再也不分離。

不過，這樣一來他們就無法看見、碰觸到彼此了。

所以，他們又是如此容易滿足，只要彼此平安無事的待在彼此身邊，只要如此。

「你在……啊！……笑什……麼……？」透著一張薄薄的水膜看著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇在激烈的搖晃以及強烈的快感中，大口喘息著斷斷續續地問道。

「嗯？」史蒂夫稍微放慢了抽插的速度，然後停了下來。

就像快到頂端的巔峰前忽然停了下來，巴奇有些不高興，瞪了史蒂夫一眼，「你幹嘛？」

然而史蒂夫只是微笑著捧起了巴奇的頭，在他耳邊柔聲說道：「因為我覺得自己太幸福了。」

說著，史蒂夫又笑了，在巴奇的汗濕的鼻尖上吻了一口，「我愛你……巴奇……」

巴奇眨了眨眼，牽起嘴角，跟著露出笑容後，淚水宛如決了提，不斷落下。他抱著史蒂夫，抽抽噎噎地說著：「我……我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

巴奇的哭聲揪住了史蒂夫的心。然而他知道巴奇不是為了傷心，而是因為情緒太激動。

「哭吧，巴奇……」溫柔地吻去巴奇的淚水，史蒂夫再度開始律動，並伸手握住了巴奇的陰莖，聆聽著巴奇的呻吟，輕輕上下套弄，低聲說道：「放心，我在這裡，只有我……」

一邊溫柔地撫慰著巴奇，史蒂夫一邊彷彿毫不疲累的挺動著腰，快速的抽出再兇猛地插入，兩人緊密聯繫的部位因劇烈地摩擦而生熱，白沫被擠出穴口。每當抽出時，肉壁就不由自主地蠕動，而當插入時，又歡天喜地地包裹上去，像是表達出肉體主人的心情。

「啊……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……啊啊……！」

在前後交攻所帶來的猛烈快感中，巴奇放開了床單緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫，即使被刮出了傷痕，史蒂夫也毫不在意，反而更加肆意衝撞著。

越來越強烈的快感像是浪潮拍擊，巴奇忘情的哭喊著，啜泣著，不斷呼喚著史蒂夫的名字，直到最高的一波浪潮襲捲而來，淹沒了他。巴奇繃緊了身體，高聲尖叫著射到了史蒂夫手中。

沉浸在高潮中的巴奇全身抽蓄著大口喘氣，因高潮而痙攣的內壁緊緊絞住了史蒂夫，讓他在幾次重重的頂撞後，將高熱的精液釋放在不住收縮的腸道深處。

極度愉悅的短暫空白後，史蒂夫也喘息著趴在巴奇身上，任由兩人濕搭搭的肌膚緊貼著。

直到胸膛起伏不再那麼劇烈後，兩人才抬起頭，微笑著互相親吻彼此的嘴唇。

　  
　  
　  
　

 

　  
　　  
DAY.12 End  
　  
　


End file.
